The Land of Khaios
Pages: *Dwarven District *Elven District *Human District *Rival Party *The Mul *The Mindflayers *Player Notes Qatif general information Divided into 3 districts: *Dwarven *Human *Elven Qatif is a trade city set on the Duala River, which provides trade and a steady income of merchant vessels. It's primary import is foodstuffs, and primary export is weapons and armor via the large smithing operation within the Dwarven district. Qatif is the oasis in a vast desert, and contains a famous arena within the human district. Many fighters seek renown and glory in this arena. The Elven district also boasts a large selection of magical items and specialized craftsmen. Qatif's history The Founding of Qatif The earliest written record of Qatif has it as a Mul village. 500 years ago a Dwarven conquestor named Cleit Copperhammer learned of the wealth that the Mul were making off of trade brought in by The Duala River, and decided to make that wealth his own. Cleit's host disguised themselves as merchant vessels, and invaded the village as soon as the ships were docked, successfully pushed out the Mul, although Cleit was killed in the battle. Cleit's second in command, Kevan Goldbeard, decided to try and found a city rather than pillage and leave. Kevan named the city "Qatif" in memory of his son, who was killed when a large group deserted Cleit's host years earlier. The Formation of the Districts Over the course of 200 years the city was built, and steadily grew in trade and prosperity, most of which was brought on by a large smithing operation named "The Mountainhold". 300 years ago, a tribe of humans, ferverent worshippers of Kord, came apon the city. Normally the tribe would conquer such cities, but they were weakened by their trek accross the desert, and welcomed the aid of the Dwarves to allow them to recover. Kealan Spadeskar proposed that the humans become part of the city, and offered to provide the coin for an arena to be built, as well as a church in dedication of Kord. Kealan saw the arena as an opportunity to increase the city's renown, and increase revenue. Since it's foundation, small nomadic groups of Sun Elves were drawn to city, and formed an exponentially growing community. Many Sun Elves viewed the city as an opportunity to cease their nomadic nature and make a home. Eventually the community was so large that the Dwarves expanded the city to create an Elven district. The Sun Elves used their magical nature to transform their district into a tropical, and exotic location, boasting a marketplace that contains more expensive and refined weapons and items. The War of the White Fist The War of the White Fist, or Kord's War as many call it, is a war that took place between the Human and Elven districts roughly 200 years ago. It's name was deemed due to the white fist the humans put on their shields and banners. The humans were descendants from a rather savage tribe, and many had a bloodlust. The arena normally satisfied this lust, but many wanted to go to war to appease Kord. Meanwhile the Elves refused to cooperate with the humans in any way due to their more savage culture. The culture of the human district took this coldhandedness as a lack of respect, and many agreed that they needed to earn that respect in the only way they knew how, blood and battle. Eventually a man named Elian took the mantle of uniting the people of the human district in an attack on the Elven district. The Elves met the Humans in the field, and soon saw they were losing the battle. The humans simply had too many fighters. The Elves decided to retreat behind their walls while the humans lay a seige. With their access to the Duala river cut off, the elven mages imbued their only water source (a pond) to provide as much sustenance as possible, so that a megre drop served the purpose of a gallon. Throughout the seige the Elves met with the Dwarves in secret and plotted a way to break the seige. The Elves paid a large sum of money to hire mercenaries and arm their citizens, and met the humans in the field again. The Elves won a crushing victory and the humans admitted defeat. In the aftermath, the Elves forced the Humans to sign a document that enacted taxes and sanctions on the human district. These sanctions would lessen in severity every 50 years for the next 150 years, at which point all taxes and sanctions are to be withdrawn. 200 Years of Recovery After Kord's War, Qatif saw a period of reccession for the next 100 years. But eventually trade returned to it's usual amount, and the stability of the city countinued. Although the Elves refused to remove or reduce their sanctions. While new generations came and went in the Human district, the same generation continued living in the Elven district, and that generation did not forget about the war. In the meanwhile, the outcasted Mul colony managed to reform and find dwelling in an unknown location. They have since taken to pirating and looting ships that come down the Duala river. Today Qatif is still thriving off of travelers and mechants vessels, although the Mul have become a growing problem, and tensions between the Human and Elven district continue to rise. Category:Browse